<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>T(onks)-1000 by Scythe_Asgore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446263">T(onks)-1000</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Asgore/pseuds/Scythe_Asgore'>Scythe_Asgore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Terminator - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Out of Character, Pranks, Tonks is inspired, written in five hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Asgore/pseuds/Scythe_Asgore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes Tonks and Moody to see Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Tonks gets some inspiration</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>T(onks)-1000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tonks visits a cinema in '91, is seriously impressed by Terminator 2's liquid metal T-1000 and starts practicing to shapeshift just as fluently. A few years later the Order has a mission for her, and the Death Eaters are going to have a very bad day...<br/>I read this prompt on reddit and felt like I needed to write something for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a good movie, Harry Potter thought. He was glad he got to see it, but he was now having doubts about bringing Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody with him to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moody was rather pleased by the movie or at least the battles. After the movie, he was talking about the strategies and actions of the characters. John Conner, for example, was great about having CONSTANT VIGILANCE shown when he subverted the T-1000 that was pretending to be his foster parent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonks though, that’s where Harry ran into problems. Watching the movie was fine and Tonks seemed impressed after it finished, but the next day when Harry went to ask her for something; he immediately knew that  a specific liquid metal shapeshifter had inspired her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks at Grimmauld, Harry could often find Tonks training. While it wasn’t very unusual for any of the older members of the Order to train often, they were in a war after all, Tonks was throwing herself into her own training as if the world would end any day now. Today was no different. Tonks was training and Harry was bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tonks,” Harry said when she came into the kitchen for some lunch “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing Harry. Just working on my clumsiness,” Tonks responded. She started digging around in the pantry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Harry smirked “You weren’t working this hard on your clumsiness before we saw that movie”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” she stopped digging for food and tilted her head in his direction. “What are you implying? You know all of us train regularly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know I’m just curious about your metamorph abilities. Can you make your hands into blades?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Tonks’ right hand morphed into a small blade, ”I’ve been working on it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Harry suddenly jumped up, “I have an amazing prank idea for Sirius. And I’ll need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm I’m listening,” Tonks said, sitting down and starting to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First we need to show Sirius Terminator 2,”  Harry explained, “I mean You could prank Moody, but he may curse you. Also Sirius as a Marauder so the response will be great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right about Moody, but whatever I’m in. I just thought of a way to prank the entire Order. After we prank Sirius, we can enlist him as the good dog.” She finished her food and got up “Well, see you later Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye,” Harry replied, already thinking of this amazingly simple prank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was going to be fun. Harry knew it in his heart. Today was the day he and Tonks would be pranking Padfoot. And then they would prank the rest of the Order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Sirius,” Harry announced, entering the living room “How’d you like Terminator 2?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my favorite godson,” Sirius got up and hugged Harry. “It was pretty good, although I hope muggles don’t invent some of that tech.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, ‘cause I need your help with a prank tonight”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah a budding Marauder. Of course I’ll help. Just tell me what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…” Harry was interrupted before he could say anything else by Sirius’s impromptu swearing. When he turned around he found a perfect imitation of Robert Patrick in an Auror robe. Harry though Tonks looked quite handsome. Eventually Sirius regained his composure enough to comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Cousin that you? Where’d you get inspiration?” Sirius asked jovially.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you know perfectly well where my inspiration came from, cousin,” Tonks replied, chuckling  after changing back to a more comfortable form. “And like Harry said we need your help to prank the Order tonight at dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes. Do tell”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an Order Meeting scheduled for after dinner so everyone would be here for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black,” Snape growled upon entering the dining room, “WHY are you a dog right now?” He got no response. Snape swept his gaze over the occupants of the room and added, “where’s Tonks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in her room prolly trainin’,” Moody growled, “Maybe someone should go grab her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s fine,” Harry said as calmly as he could,”she’ll probably come down soon enough. Any way, Thanks for the food Molly, ‘cause I’m starving today. Let’s dig in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner then proceeded as normal until Sirius started barking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BLACK! SHUT UP!” Snape shouted, “I can’t eavn when you randomly do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Terminator is coming!” Harry randomly announced The room went into chaos as multiple people pulled out their wands and aimed them at the doorway. Robert Patrick in Auror  robes (Tonks) entered the dining room as Sirius continued barking. Tonks walked up to the black dog and aimed her fingers at him slowly turning them into blades. Everyone was ready to fire and Moody did get out a Stupefy before Harry started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“POTTER! What is so funny about your godfather getting murdered?” Snape demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha ha ha, your faces, this moment it’s so memorable. It’s just a prank. Tonks, Sirius, Who should explain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain” Sirius changed back to human form.”Moody I heard you watched Terminator 2 with Tonks and Harry so they showed me the movie and then pranked me.  You know how dogs react to terminators right? That’s how we did the prank”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was actually pretty well executed although, I will always stress CONSTANT VIGILANCE”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Tonks, I might start calling you Terminator” Harry quickly added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know, that’s why you threw the stunner at me. And Harry I’d be fine with that,” Tonks said, dumping a spoonful of potatoes on her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah that’s all good, but perhaps you should explain Terminators to those of us who haven’t seen this muggle movie,” Dumbledore suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take this,” said Tonks. Harry just smiled as Tonks started explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Harry decided, was a great night. He and Tonks managed to prank everyone in the house and Harry got to see Tonks’ blade hand attack. He was very happy with the turnout for the night so perhaps this memory was good enough to use as his Patronus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>